Nouveautés du film
by Morwen Amlug
Summary: Toutes les nouvelles sur le tournage, le film, eeeeeee... enfin, tout ce que vous voulez savoir! Envoyez vos questions, et je vais répondre!
1. le deuxieme film et un tit peu du 1er

Eh oui tout le monde, c'est officiellement OFFICIEL!!!!!!!!!!!!! IL VA Y AVOIR UNE SUITE À PIRATES DES CARAIBES!!!!!!!!!  
  
Puisque Buena Vista Pictures et GBVI ont sacré leur camp du Studio de Pirates des Caraibes, c'est maintenant à Walt Disney Pictures de prendre la relève. Eh oui! Le nouveau film portera le titre en français « Pirates des Caraïbes 2 », et en englais « Pirates of the Caribbean 2 ». Les acteurs, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley et plusieurs autres, ont signés l'entente du tournage du nouveau film. Surment que Gore Verbinski, le réalisateur, se sent très fier de son film à grand succès. En effet le premier film a eu un budget de 82 millions de dollars, qui ont surment dû s'envoler par les fenêtres après que le studio paie toutes les constructions des bateaux... Bof... les scénaritses (ou scripteurs) ne restent pas toujours les mêmes. Stuart Beattie et Ted Elliott, qui ont écrit le premier scénario, se disent au revoir. Enfin, pas complètement, car ce n'est que Stuart qui est parti, laissant place à un nouvel arrivant, Terry Rossio. Ted et Terry devrons donc faire vite à écrire le scénario, car le tournage est prévu de commencer à l'année 2004. Et on ignore toujours où il se deroulera. 


	2. le premier film

Le premier film :  
  
Tournage :  
  
Pour les scènes d'extérieur, il fallaient absolument qu'ils tournent dans les Caraïbes. Mais pour l'intérieur, ils ont tourné à plusieurs autres endroits, comme : Kingstown, St-Vincent, les Grenadines, Los Angeles (!), Marineland du Pacifique.  
  
Producteur : On ne voulait pas tourner sur une plage de sable blanc tout simplement, mais au Caraïbes, c'est ce qu' on a fait.  
  
Directeur : Tout ce qu'ils disent sur les films ''aquatiques'' est vrai. Tout ce qui peut tourner mal, va tourner mal.  
  
Ce qu'il y a d'étonnant, c'est qu'ils ont construit tous les bateaux. La Perle Noire (ou Le Black Pearl) est un gallion noir de 200p.  
  
Un petit mot des acteurs :  
  
Johnny Depp : C'était très difficile de se rappeler de tous les mouvements.  
  
Orlando Bloom : C'était probablement un des films les plus exitants. On a passé trois semaines, quelques heures par jour, à apprendre tous les mouvements.  
  
Keira Knightley : Pendant six mois, la seule chose que j'ai demandé c'était une épée! J'ai combattu avec, un chandelier, un grand baton en or aztec, un couteau, mais personne ne voulait me donner une épée!  
  
Geoffrey Rush : Quand j'ai vu le Black Pearl, j'ai dit : Ça, c'est mon bateau.  
  
Un petit mot pour Keira : Peut-être que tu va en avoir une épée dans le deuxième film :)  
  
@@@@@@  
  
Prochain chapitre : les secrets du tournage, d'ici-là, portez-vous bien! (lol, j'adore dire ça!!) 


	3. Le DVD

Eh non je ne le fait pas sur les secrets du tournage, mais sur le DVD!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
On déclare que le DVD et le VHS du film à grand succès qu'est Pirates des Caraïbes va enfin sortir le 2 Décembre en Amérique, et... plus tard... en France!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Le DVD comprendra :  
  
19 scènes coupées  
  
des tonnes de Bloopers  
  
des commentaires des acteurs et des producteurs  
  
le making of  
  
la progression des scènes (ben comment y font les effects spéciaux)  
  
le documentaire : l'histoire des pirates  
  
la « featurette » (j'ai absolument aucune idée c koi, mais c po grave...)  
  
Le journal d'un pirate  
  
La vidéo-journal : Walt Disney's wonderful world of Color  
  
" Producer's Diary Featurette" (trop paresseuse pour traduire...)  
  
La Gallerie Images  
  
Quelques specifications:  
  
DTS 5.1 Digital Surround Sound  
  
THX Certified Includes THX Optimizer  
  
Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround Sound  
  
French Language Track and Subtitles  
  
Wide Screen (2.35:1) Enhanced (for 16x9 television)  
  
***  
  
Désolé, il n'y aura pas de version longue, car......... c'est dans un sens celle là!!!!!!! Tous ces bonus sont d'une durée de 10 heures au total!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y a qu'une chose à dire (en fait, deux...) WWWOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vais l'acheter!!!!!!!!!!! Ben oui parce que le DVD n'est que $19.99, et le VHS n'est que $16.99!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D'après ce que j'ai lu, c'est ça...  
  
Alors d'ici à votre prochaine lecture, portez-vous bien!!!!!!!!!! (lol, chui tu gossante avec ça? Dites-moua le, hônêtement!!!) Ah oui, avant que j'oublies, LES REVIEWS!!!!!!!! PIS LES QUESTIONS SI VOUS EN AVEZ!!!!!!! J'EN AI BESOIN POUR FAIRE MON PROCHAIN CHAPITRE!!!!!!!!! DES QUESTIONS!!!!! N'IMPORTE QUOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ok, ben lo, j'agonise...)  
  
Encore une fois: DES QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. questions, réponses

Et voilà, je sais que j'ai été très longue, mais faut blâmer mon ordi.  
  
Question de love sparrow : qui a cousu ou plus précisément créé le costume de Jack Sparrow? :  
  
Et bien voilà : Celle qui a créé son costume est Penny Rose, la concepteur en costumes. Elle est allée à plusieurs endroits, des galleries d'art, des musées maritimes, pour exemple, pour chercher de l'inspiration. Elle a passé trois semaines, abordant juste les idées. Elle a aussi consulté David Cordingly, le britannique expert en pirates, auteur de tels livres comme : « sous le drapeau noir :le roman et la réalité de la vie parmi les pirates ». David a passé la journée avec eux, répondant à leurs questions, comme : « -Port Royal, Jamaïque, qui aurait vécu là? »  
  
Penny a voulu beaucoup de mouvements dans les costumes. Le manteau de Jack Sparrow a en tout six ou huit plis dans le dos. En combattant, il bouge beaucoup, et le manteau lui donne plus de mouvement quand il combat. Mais Penny a aussi dû se préoccupper de la chaleur des Caraïbes pendant le tournage. C'est pour ça que les costumes sont confectionnés que de soie, de toile ou de coton, pour que personne n'aie quelque-chose de piquant ou de lourd dessus.  
  
« -Si vous avez les dents, vous êtes okay. » dit le directeur. Johnny Depp a eu ses dents : une en or de 14 carats, une en or de 18 carats, une en or de 22 carats, et la dernière en platine. Il voulait plus, mais les autres n'étaient pas très enthousiasmés à l'idée. Traditionnellement quelques semaines avant le tournage, Johnny Depp a été en plein essais maquillage/perruques (et oui! Il portait une perruque!). Après que ses essais soient finis, Gore Verbinski (producteur, Pearl Harbor) est entré et a dit : « Ouais! Voilà! »  
  
bv : La sortie du DVD?  
  
En Amérique le DVD et le VHS sont déjà sortis (date : 2 décembre 2003)  
  
En France : 13 Février 2004 je crois. (merci à April Ninja, lol)  
  
Eriam Kiaeve : désolé, je vais pas pouvoir mettre les bonus de DVD sur le site... j'ai pas de lecteur DVD, j'ai juste un VHS (regard géné)... Mais quand je vais m'en acheter, je vais les mettre sur le site, promis!  
  
@@@  
  
Et voilà. C'était rien que ca, alors j'espère que vous allez m'envoyer beaucoup d'autre questions! Et encore désolé pour mon LONG retard.  
  
Allez!  
  
@+ ! 


	5. Les Golden Globes!

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis affreusement désolée pour ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, mais j'attendait les Golden Globes Awards pour faire un bilan.

Alors, comme je viens juste de le dire, ceci est le bilan des Golden Globes Awards. 

Ça se peut que ce n'aie AUCUN rapport avec _Pirates des Caraïbes, _mais je trouve que c'était trop marrant pour pas le mettre.

Alors, voici quelques gagnants que je me souviens:

Pour le dernier volet de la trilogie, _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_, qui remporte 4 Golden Globes pour :

1-Meilleur réalisateur

2-Meilleur film dramatique

3-Meilleure chanson originale (_Into the West_, interprétée par Annie Lennox)

4-Meilleure bande originale du film (meilleure musique, si vous préférez)

Pour les Acteurs de catégorie Drame :

-**Sean Penn** et **Tim Robbins **meilleur acteur en second rôle, de _Mystic River_

-**Charlize Theron**, dans meilleure Actrice, de _Monster _

-**Renée Zelwegger**, meilleur Actrice en second rôle pour le film _Cold Mountain_

Meilleurs Acteurs de catégorie Comédie :

-**Bill Murrey**, dans _Lost in translation_ (d'après moi, ça a pas trop l'air d'une comédie...)

-**Diane Keaton**, pour la comédie romantique _Something's Gotta Give_

-Et il faut surtout pas oublier la fabuleuse **Sofia Coppola**, la productrice et réalisatrice du film _Lost in transtation_, qui a gagné 3 prix : Meilleur film, meilleur scénario, et meilleur acteur pour **Bill Murrey**.

Quelques anecdotes (des Golden Globes):

-**Nicole Kidman**, l'ex de **Tom Cruise**, n'a pas été très joviale quand celui-ci n'a pas gagné de Golden Globe. On voyait bien qu'elle essayait d'amadouer les photogaphes en faisant la minette, la star de _Cold Mountain_ devrait savoir qu'être infidèle pouvait nuire à sa réputation ^^ (j'empire de plus en plus...)

-**Robin Williams** (bon, tout le monde sait c'est qui), a fait rire tout le monde aux éclats avec ses blagues quand il présentait des nominés dans une certaine catégorie. «Pirates of the Caribbean_, the best movie after Papaye!_» (en français :«Pirates des Caraïbes, _le meilleur film après Papaye!_») Tout de suite après, la caméra était braquée sur **Johnny Depp**, qui riait aux éclats. L'acteur n'a sûrment pas dû comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un compliment... 

-**Jim Carrey** était aussi de la partie! Mais un peu plus original cette fois, il était chauve... «_I'm bold. Just reflect it!_», un jeu de mots qu'on est pas prêts d'oublier! (non-traduisable, mais comprenable.^^')

-**Charlize Theron** est devenue très hystérique en aprenant qu'elle a gagné un Golden Globe pour le film _Monster_, et avec raison; elle a ajouté que : «_This is insane! I was born in a farm in South-Africa!_» (en français : «_C'est fou! Je suis née dans une ferme en Afrique de Sud!_»)

-Eh oui, c'est dommage. **Johnny Depp** n'a pas eu de Golden Globe, mais s'est tout de même fait nominer. Espéront qu'il se rattrapera aux Oscars où il a déjà reçu une nomination pour meilleur rôle... Il ne reste qu'à croiser les doigts pour lui!

-**Diane Keaton**, qui a gagné un Golden Globe, a dit que les âges d'elle et de **Jack Nickolson** combinés, donnaient 125 ans... De quoi désespérer...

-Message pour les québéquois : _Les invasions barabares_ n'a pas reçu de Golden Globe (dans la catégorie film étranger)!!!! Espéront au moins qu'il gagnera un Oscar avec les deux nominations qui ont déjà eu lieu... Et c'est l'Afghanistan qui a gagné le prix avec le film _Ossama._

-Le sérial tv _Angels in America_, a gagné trois Golden Globes. Je me rappelle plus lesquels, mais je sais que **Al Pacino** en a remporté un comme rôle de soutien. Demandez-moi pas c'est quoi, je sais pas...

-Mon Dieu! N'est-ce pas **Elijah Wood** qui coures partout comme un fou?!?!

-En plein devant tout le public, **Merril Streep** venait de se rendre compte qu'on voyait à travers sa robe...

***

Voici, **roulement de tambour** les meilleurs/pires habits de la soirée!

Pour les femmes :

-Décidément, **Nicole Kidman** aurait pu s'habiller bien mieux. Sa robe lui donnait encore plus l'air d'un bâton.

-Il faut vraiment avouer que **Renée Zelwegger** n'était pas très splendide. Ça n'était vraiment pas très chic.

-**Jennifer Lopez** ne s'est pas trop habillé chic à cette soirée. On l'a déjà vu plus belle, c'est sûr.

-Et le prix de celle qui c'est le mieux habilée est : **Charlize Theron**!!! Elle était absolument ravissante!

Pour les hommes :

Bah, il y a eu beaucoup de cravates et de nœuds papillons. Pas vraiment de différence pour les hommes. Mais au moins **Johnny Depp **a eu l'audace et l'originalité de ne pas mettre une cravate ou un nœud papillon. Ce soir là, sa tête était hornée d'un splendide chapeau. Comme à l'habitude, quoi.

Juste un petit « Le saviez-vous? »

Saviez-vous que **Johnny Depp** n'a même pas lu le scénario, mais a accepté de jouer dans le film? Il a dit qu'il « trouvait l'idée bonne ».

@@@

Bon, alors c'est fini, laissez-moi vos commentaires et vos questions. Et je veux particulièrement remercier Cybel pour m'avoir aider à mettre des des caractères en italique ou en gras, MERCI!!!!


	6. Les Oscars

Bonjour tout le monde! Au chapitre précédent, j'ai parlé de Golden Globes Awards, mais ce chapitre est destiné aux imbattables Oscars Academy Awards. Mais avant de commencer, petite introduction pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que sont les Oscars.

**Oscars :**

Cette année, beaucoup se sont demandés si _Billy Crystal_ allait encore animer les Oscars. Ceux qui ont parié « oui », on vite fait regagner leur argent. Pour huit ans consécutifs qu'il anime le Gala des Oscars, mais ne s'en lace pas, même si c'est un job très difficile. Maintenant, passons aux choses plus globales (j'aurais dû dire ça au Golden Globes... (oui je sais, ma gueule)). Cette année, on célébrait le 79 anniversaire (si je ne me trompe pas). 

Ce qui differencie les Oscars des Golden Globes?

Bien, les Golden Globes ont des sous-cathégories, mais pas les Oscars. Exemple : chez les Golden Globes, on peut avoir meilleure actrice dans une comédie, mais chez les Oscars se serait juste meilleure actrice. On pourrais presque dire : sous-cathégories confondues...

Ce que ça a l'air?

La cérémonie des Oscars n'est vraiment pas ennuyeuse. L'animateur dit des blagues, fait rire les gens (en gène quelques-uns parfois), des acteurs viennent présenter un film ou bien rendre hommage à quelqu'un (dommage, j'ai pas noté les noms...). Des fois il y a un tel suspense, qu'on a presque envie d'aller dire : « Grouillez-vous bordel, j'ai pas toute la journée! ». Certains gags sont tellement drôles et bien faits, qu'on rit même sans le savoir! (ça m'est arrivé...) Enfin, bref, on s'ennuie pas. 

Petite note de moi : au début, on voyait à l'écran _Billy Crystal_ (l'animateur) dans tous les films, disant une petite blague ou faisant « l'idiot » devant la caméra. Il incarnait toujours un personnage d'un film. Le film préféré cette année? Lord of the Rings : the Return of the King. (Aragorn, Legolas, Pipin, Gollum, après je me rappelle plus, mais je sais que la scène à Minas Tirith où on voit Gandalf et Pipin sur Grispoil, ben _Billy Crystal_ faisait Pipin, et devinez qui faisait Gandalf? _Jack Nickholson_!)

**Quelques petites notes que j'ai pris pour le fun **:

Animateur : _Billy Crystal_

-il écrit 1000 blagues chaque année pour les Oscars;

-il en utilise seulement 50-60;

-il fait ça depuis huit ans.

*

_Barbara Walter_ a même interviewé _Shrek_... faut s'attendre au pire...

*

La robe de _Renée __Zellweger_ était bien plus belle qu'au Golden Globes!

*

Sur le Tapis Rouge, _Ben Stiller_ et _Owen Wilson_ on eu une petite chicane. Mais on voyait très bien leur jeu!

*

_Johnny Depp_ a été très surpris de se faire nominer aux Oscars. Il a dit qu'il y venait seulement pour remercier Hollywood d'avoir penser à lui aux nominations et d'applaudir les gagnants.

*

_Keisha Castle-Huges_ (orthographe du nom à vérifier, elle a 13 ans), s'est fait demander par un journaliste, qui elle aimerait rencontrer. _Johnny Depp_ l'a encouragée très chaleuresement.

*

En présentant les nominés pour Actor in a LeadingRole, _Billy __Crystal_ a dit à l'intention de _Johnny Depp_ :

« -Johnny Depp, the Sexiest Man Alive, who plays a slightly gay pirate. » Moi, personnellement, je trouve ça très chien!!!!! En plus _Depp_ était full gêné (en tout cas ça avais l'air par la face qui faisait (et une nouvelle coiffure! (bon ok, ma gueule)))

@@@

Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, les gagnants d'Oscars! (malheuresement en anglais, et c'est en ordre de présentation. Là où il y a une petite étoile, c'est que _Pirates des Caraïbes_ à été nominé) :

ACTOR SUPPORTING ROLE :

Tim Robbins 

-

ART DIRECTION :

Lord of the Rings 

-

ANIMATED FEATURED FILM :

Finding Nemo 

-

COSTUME DESIGN :

Lord of the Rings 

-

ACTRESS IN SUPPORTING ROLE :

Renée Zellweger 

-

LIVE ACTION SHORT FILM :

Two Soldiers 

-

ANIMATED SHORT FILM :

**Harvie Trumpet** (nom du anime)

-

*VISUAL EFFECTS :

**Lord of the Rings** (fallait s'en douter)

-

*MAKE-UP :

Lord of the Rings 

-

*SOUND MIXING :

Lord of the Rings 

-

*SOUND EDITING :

Master and Commander : the Far Side of the World 

-

DOCUMENTARY SHORT FILM :

Chernobil Hearts 

-

DOCUMENTARY FEATURE :

The fog of war 

-

ORIGINAL SCORE :

Lord of the Rings 

-

FILM EDITING :

Lord of the Rings 

-

ORIGINAL SONG :

Lord of the Rings 

-

FOREING LANGUAGE FILM :

**Les Invasions Barbares** (YEY!!!! Je l'ai vu pis j'ai aimé ça!!! Ce que la productrice a dit : _We're so thankful that the Lord of the Rings did not qualify for this cathegory_.  LOLEUH!!!)

-

CINEMATOGRAPHY :

Master and Commander : the Far Side of the World 

-

ADAPTED SCREENPLAY :

**Lord of the Rings** (ben dah!)

-

ORIGINAL SCREENPLAY :

**Lost in Translation**, _Soffia Coppola_. (**Les Invasions Barbares** a aussi été nominé dans cette cathégorie)

-

DIRECTING :

**Lord of the Rings**, _Peter Jackson_ (faut pas être devin pour dire ça en avance...)

-

ACTRESS IN A LEADING ROLE :

_Charlise Theron_, **Monster**. (Everybody in New-Zeland have been thanked, so I want to thank everybody in South-Africa!)

-

ACTOR IN A LEADING ROLE :

_Sean Penn_, **Mystic River** (_Johnny Depp_ a pas eu le prix... Sniff!!)

-

BEST MOTION PICTURE :

**Lord of the Rings** (Steven Spilberg : And it's a cleen sweep! Lord of the Rings!)

Avis :

Bah, c'est plus un commentaire. Je trouve (personnellement) que Hollywood a un peu exagéré sur ce qui est du film **Lord of the Rings**. C'est absolument vrai que ce film est magnifique, mais de là à décerner onze Oscars, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux. Passons aux autres années. Les deux autres films de la trilogie n'ont pas vraiment eu ce qu'ils méritaient les autres années, je suis plus que d'accord sur ce point. Mais regardez cette année : onze Oscars. Ce n'est pas quelque-chose que tout le monde pourrait accomplir. Moi je trouve que Hollywood a voulu se récupérer en les bombardant d'Oscars, un peu pour se faire pardonner de ne pas les avoir décernés les années précédentes. Ils ont eu onze nominations, et s'ils ne gagnaient pas tous les Oscars, Hollywood aurais l'air louche. Mais même là, ils n'auraient pas dû leur donner onze nominations (ma simple et pure idée). Et que dire de **Pirates des Caraïbes**? **Master and Commander** l'a t-il vraiment mérité? Je n'ai pas vu ce film, mais je peux dire que le prix du SOUND EDITING était une erreur (je le dis gentiment, PdC est mon film préféré, que voulez-vous?). Ceux qui ont la bande sonore de **Pirates des Caraïbes **chez eux, savent très bien de quoi je parle. 

Enfin bref, si vous avez des commentaires sur les Oscars ou d'autres questions ou quoi que ce soit, faites-les parvenir par review! Bye! (ah, allez aussi sur mon site, w.ifrance.com/piratesarcher et allez lire mon autre fic PdC au féminin et laissez une review, merci!)


	7. RÉVÉLATIONS SHOCK

Bonjour!!!

Un gros désolé pour pas avoir publié de chapitres plus tôt, mais y'avait rien à dire!!!!!

Bon alors maintenant que j'ai des révélations shock à partager, je ne vais plus vous faire attendre!!!

Mais je vous avertis que c'est TRÈS court, c'est que c'est LOINNNNN _Pirates des Caraïbes 2_!!!

* * *

KEITH RICHARDS, PRÊT À EMBARQUER POUR _PIRATES DES CARAÏBES 2_ :

Les trois héros de Pirates des Caraïbes, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom et Keira Knightley ont déjà signé pour le tournage de deux autres films. Il y a quelques temps, les tabloïds anglais ont évoqué le nom de Keith Richards (guitariste des Rolling Stones) dans le rôle d'un pirate (il devrait jouer le rôle du père de Jack Sparrow, à ce que j'ai entendu). On disait que ce n'était là qu'une rumeur, mais cette rumeur a pourtant bel et bien été confirmée par la production.

* * *

À LA RECHERCHE DE L'ABYSS DANS _PIRATES DES CARAÏBES 2_?

Le site cinescape.com rapporte une indiscrétion de la part d'un employé de la production travaillant sur _Pirates des Caraïbes 2_. Le sous-titre prévu serait « Treasures of the lost Abyss », soit « Les trésors perdus de l'Abyss », où l'Abyss en question serait le premier navire pirate à avoir navigué dans les eaux des Caraïbes.

* * *

PIRATES DES CARAÏBES, NOMINÉ 5 FOIS AUX MTV MOVIE AWARDS

Les nominations aux MTV Movie Awards 2004 ont été dévoilées : en tête, on retrouve les "Pirates des Caraïbes" avec cinq citations dont celles de Meilleur film, Meilleur acteur et Meilleure performance comique pour Depp. Le vote est ouvert au public depuis le site officiel (voir plus bas) ou le téléphone portable. Les résultats seront annoncés le 5 juin. Comment faire pour voter? Vous allez sur le site, et on peut voir une petite banderole, juste en haut (mais pas complètement). Vous cliquez dessus, et puis une fenêtre va apparaître. Et à ce moment là, vous vous arrengez tous seuls pour comprendre les reste parce que sur mon ordi le site arrête pas de boguer.

* * *

ENCORE DE L'ATTENTE?

Pas de bol... Le script, pas encore fini, la production a dû reporter le tournage. En effet, le tournage est prévu de commencer en Mai 2005. Le film sortira donc en 2006, vers Juin. Patience...

* * *

RÉJOUISSEZ-VOUS!

On a appris récamment par la NATO (North American Theatre Owners), que Disney a annoncé qu'ils garderont la même équipe pour Pirates des Caraïbes 2... et 3! Le troisième film est prévu d'être lancé six mois plus tard que le deuxième. Comment cela? Ils ont déclaré qu'ils tourneront les deux films en même temps. De quoi réjouir les fans!

* * *

Si vous avez d'autres informations, questions ou des rumeurs à partager, veuillez envoyer une review! Si vous n'en avez pas, envoyez une review quand-même!!!

Le site: mtv. com/onair/movieawards/ma04/ (si y'a un espace entre mtv et com, c'est que sinon ils veulent pas le montrer) c'est que j'ai passé 2h là-dessus parce qu'ils enlevaient toujours la moitié de cet article.


End file.
